Paladins
The Paladins are five different Titans who each specialize in one particular element (they always have that element, and resist attacks of that element). They are medium-sized enemies. All carry their own variation of the same shield, the Odin Guard, with a different palette swap, depending on the Paladin. They are also noted for having the highest health of any non-deathless enemy. The Paladins in Infinity Blade I can have over 10,000 health in very high bloodlines. The Finishing Bonuses when killing Paladins are significantly lower compared to the other titans. They also deal about twice as much damage than usual in Infinity Blade II. Paladins The five paladins are the Inferno Paladin, Frozen Paladin, Storm Paladin, Iron Paladin, and Venom Paladin. Inferno Paladin The Inferno Paladin is red in color. His sword is the Fang and his element is fire. He can be encountered in the first battle on the path, the second battle at the entrance, and the seventh battle on the staircase. Frozen Paladin The Frozen Paladin is bright blue in color and his armor appears to have a coat of ice over it, which explains how he got the name. His sword is the Incubus and his element is ice. He can be encountered in the second battle at the entrance or the seventh battle at the stairs. Storm Paladin The Storm Paladin is grey in color. His sword is the Sword of Storms and his element is lightning. He can be encountered in the first battle on the path or second battle at the entrance. Venom Paladin The Venom Paladin is pale-white in color. His sword is the Glimmer and his element is poison. He can be encountered on the first battle on the path and the second battle on the entrance. Iron Paladin A new Paladin was added to Infinity Blade II, in the Skycages update, named the Iron Paladin. It looks identical to that of the Storm Paladin and uses the same weapon, the Sword of Storms, but now speaks like a Marrow Fiend and the Iron Golem. His attacking style is similar to that of all medium sized enemies in Infinity Blade II, most notably sharing the fury chains of The Dark Knight and Infinity Blade II's variant of the Rookbane. Like all paladins in Infinity Blade, it still has the substandard Finishing Bonus no matter what rebirth you have advanced to and deals twice as much damage or so than you usually take against other Titans. Fighting Style Despite having different swords and elements, all four Paladins fight in exactly the same way. Here is a guide to some of their moves. Move one Shield charge, diagonal sword swipe, diagonal sword swipe. Can be stabbed in the stomach after the shield charge. If you don't see the stab point, dodge to the left, and if you don't have time to dodge to the right, block the next swipe. Move two Diagonal sword slice, diagonal sword swipe. The Paladin will jump back, spin around and take the first swipe. Dodge to the right. Then hit the stab point on the ribs before he can take the second swipe. This stab point always appears. Move three Vertical sword swipe, vertical sword swipe. This move is unique to the Paladins. The paladin will step back and very quickly will swipe down. Dodge left or right or block. Parrying isn't recommended. The Paladin will the jump up, spin around and come down with another swipe. Dodge left or right, or block. Again, parrying isn't recommended. Tips and Help This tip isn't just for the Paladins but for all medium sized enemies. When they do the shield charge, and you dodge, you may or may not see the stab point. When they do it again, dodge the opposite way from what you did last time and you will see the stab point. Next time dodge the opposite way again. Dodging the same way every time results in you seeing the stab point only every second time. Category:Enemies Category:Large enemies Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Paladins Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III